Mírame Ahora
/ Look Me Now|album = Things That Go Bump|released = 1 de Octubre de 2012|genero = Pop Dance Pop Pop Rap|label = Superpop.Co (Extreme Music)|largo = 3:47|escrito = Bojanic/Linney}}'''"Look Who's Killing Now" '''es una canción de Wizar of Of.Fue usada en el solo de Kendall llamado "Mírame Ahora" en el episodio "The Apple of Her Eye".Se volvió a realizar en el episodio especial "Tell All, Part 1". Letra Hey spooky, toothy, supa' loopy You're super duper bad like you're out of a movie You're walking around with a collection of sharp things Alarms ring (Ding!) He's entered the building! (Slasher calling!) Hello Mr. Killer, Here's a safety warning You may have the knives, but I got the skill So believe I'm gonna be the one to get the first kill I ain't gonna be the fool to run up the stairs Sit and hide like a prom queen, mascara tears! I'm a be your killer honey, pleased to meet you I'm a be the one who finally defeat you And yes, I'll scream and I'll beg for my life "Please let me be the pretty girl who's gonna survive!" But the joke's on you, son, 'cuz I got a handgun Hidin' in my skirt, boy, are you gonna get some Hey killer I'm gonna stay alive You can't take me I'll make it through the night When it's over I plan on walking out Hey stupid, Hey look who's killing now Look who's killin', killin', killing it now (I'll take this sucker out) Woo! Look who's killin', killin', killing it now (Hey boy you're goin' down) Look who's killin', killin', killing it Look who's killin', killin', killing it I'll see you in the mirror when I close the door Watch your feet pass by when I'm down on the floorboards What for, I get bored, I'll tell you what I do I'm a be the one who's scare the crap out of you! I'll go click click bang, slice and dice Like Gordon Ramsay, 'til I got you on ice Go back to your fire or your lake or motel And tell them you got whipped by your sorority girl! And when you sneak around with the (choo choo ah ah) Better watch ya back with your (choo choo ah ah) I'm about to attack you in the (choo choo ah ah) Ain't no sequel for you! (Hell no) Hey killer I'm gonna stay alive You can't take me I'll make it through the night When it's over I plan on walking out Hey stupid, Hey look who's killing now Look who's killin', killin', killing it now (I'll take this sucker out) Woo! Look who's killin', killin', killing it now (Hey boy you're goin' down) Look who's killin', killin', killing it now Look who's killin', killin', killing it Look who's killin', killin', killing it All you ever seem to do is massacre, massacre Everyday you get a little manicure, manicure Time to get yourself another manager, manager 'Cuz I'm killing it, killing it, killing it now Look who's killin', killin', killing it now (I'll take this sucker out) Woo! Look who's killin', killin', killing it now (Hey boy you're goin' down) Look who's killin', killin', killing it now (I'll take this sucker out) Woo! Look who's killin', killin', killing it Look who's killin', killin', killing it 'Cuz I'm killing it, killing it, killing it 'Cuz I'm killing it, killing it, killing it Trivia * Este baile fue realizado en el recital de la Tercera Temporada. Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Solos de Kendall Categoría:Jazz